A program project supplement to build and evaluate a high temporal resolution cylindrical scanning computerized tomographic system (DSR) for study of anatomic structural/functional relationships of heart, lungs, vascular anatomy and circulatory dynamics in any region of the body is funded for the next 3 years. Unlike current commercial CT scanners which scan only 1 or at the most 2 cross sections at a time, cylindrical scanners such as the current Mayo SSDSR and upcoming DSR scan nearly 250 cross sections at once so that 28 or more multi-planar images over a range of 160 or more degrees of an entire rapidly moving structure such as the heart or a segment of the circulation will be recorded in periods as short as 10 msec by the DSR at 60/sec rates and stored in computer memory. The scanned volumes can then be sectioned mathematically in any direction at will including "zooming in" on regions of interest to problems at hand (e.g., clinical diagnoses). This type of mathematical "non-invasive vivisection" will allow quantitative study of internal structural/functional relationships of biologic systems without disturbing their physiology or integrated function within the body. Progression from biomedical investigative to practical clinical and health care uses requires development of special purpose, readily replicable, economical but very high speed and volume data handling and computational devices. Development of variable, static to real-time, multi-parametric 3-D displays of reconstructed anatomic structural and spatially and/or temporally related functional characteristics including interactive numerical vivisection of any organ or segment of the body is also underway. The overall objective is to quantitatively characterize the performance of the cardiopulmonary and circulatory systems utilizing perturbations associated with various types of physiologic stress and congenital or acquired disease processes including neoplasia ultimately in humans. The same computational and display facililities are used for development of advanced ultrasound, radionuclide and micrographic scanning and applied synergistically with cylindrical scanning x-ray tomography for quantitative analyses of structure and function.